


A Meal to Die From

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Michael  faces one of his hardest trials in his life. Maddie's home cooked holiday meal.Written for the square Christmas in my Hometown. On my Allbingo card.





	

Michael walked into Maddie's dining room and tried his best to smile at the feast on the table. She'd gone all out for his first Christmas home in eight years. She skipped the takeout and decided to make a traditional Christmas dinner right down to what he assumed was a mince meat pie. 

He thought of all the reasons he wanted to find who burned him. He missed his old life. He wanted his accounts to be unfrozen. The biggest reason to make the bastard pay was now he would have to celebrate Christmas dinner with his mother's home cooking.


End file.
